Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 10 = 3x + 2$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(9x - 10) - 3x = (3x + 2) - 3x$ $6x - 10 = 2$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(6x - 10) + 10 = 2 + 10$ $6x = 12$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6x}{6} = \frac{12}{6}$ Simplify. $x = 2$